Casey
Color: Indigo Age: 7 Breed: Beagle Symbol: A train with two puffs of smoke billowing from the funnel. Likes: Trains, Bailey, going on train rides, the PAW Patrol, the pigs on his farm, Mr. Hudson. Tussle the horse Dislikes: thunder, Bailey in danger, trains in trouble, not being able to ride on trains Bio Casey became a member of the PAW Patrol in season 3 after he helped at a train accident, and saved his newfound western owner Bailey. Now he helps with train issues or railroad problems, but still has use for other situations. Casey is an absolute fan of trains and never misses an opportunity to ride one. He sometimes makes references to trains at least once when he speaks. Like most of the pups, Casey has his own fear. He is scared of thunder and never fails to know it's coming when he sees lightning. Casey enjoys his life on the ranch with Bailey and is ready to put derailed situations back on track. Physical Appearance Casey's dog breed is a beagle, thus has the fur colors of black, white, and brown. His back mostly consists of black fur. White fur is usually at the ends of parts of his body. Brown fur is mostly seen between the two colors. He has just a little bit of black fur on his ears and head. White fur is usually on the outsides of his brown fur. His face has lots of brown fur, some white fur, but no black fur. Casey's tail has black fur for the majority and white fur at the tip. His eye color is brown, and he wears a dark-yellow collar. He wears an indigo conductor cap with white stripes, and it has the PAW Patrol symbol on it. Casey always wears this hat even when he's not on missions, much like Everest. He has green eyes and wears an orangish-brown colored collar. Personality Casey has a pretty basic personality. First, he's rather tolerant, being very patient and calm. He does many things with a neutral or happy attitude. Since he adores trains, he's got an affinity for them. He'd help wash, survey, or fix up trains if they need it. If given the chance, he might even sit up front with Mr. Hudson in his train. Casey is also pretty skeptic about trying something new, so he's not fond of doing things outside of his comfort zone. But he's still willing to do it if needed to. Casey can get pretty depressed if he can't help a situation if trains are involved. But he's often needed nonetheless. His personality includes being loyal, mostly to his owner, Bailey. He'd hate to see her in any kind of danger, and is willing to rescue her in any circumstance, even if there's a thunderstorm. Gear Engineer Casey wears his conductor hat, but also gains an indigo suit with his pup pack. His pup pack is sorta shaped like an engineer's toolbox. Pup Pack Tools Engineer * Hot iron * Tender * Whistle * Oil can Vehicle Engineer A steam engine with a small coal box/tender on it's back. It also has a firebox in it. His engine has a coupling hook and a cowcatcher. The latter can turn into buffers for when Casey is needed to push something. It also has signal lights on the front, and back. A lamp is on the top of it. He also has spare railroad tracks inside of it, in case old ones are too broken. Catchphrases * Time to ride the rails! * Full steam ahead! * I love love love love LOVE trains! Trivia * Casey can be considered another reserved member of the Paw Patrol. * Casey loves to eat anything that is mildly spicy. * He debuts in season 3, after Tracker. * If Casey hears thunder, he'll often cover his eyes with his ears and his ears with his front paws. * Being a beagle, Casey has a great sense of smell. This makes him the second-best sniffer of the PAW Patrol, with the best one being Chase. * Casey can be easily startled by loud noises, and often confuses them for thunder, if they closely sound like it * His vehicle is the only one that requires a certain resource to power it. This is most likely because it's made to give Casey a more realistic train ride. * Casey and Bailey are different from Everest & Jake, and Tracker and Carlos respectively. Casey's job isn't related to Bailey's occupation like Everest and Tracker's are to their owners. However, trains do play a role in the west, so one could say he's semi-related to Bailey. Gallery Casey's Basis.jpg Casey the beagle by gundamoswald-dcir36u.png Fauna and Casey.PNG Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Characters